


The Other Wedding Date

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Someone Like You [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I kinda like the idea of you being stuck with me for all eternity.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Wedding Date

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR HIT/RUN!!!

“She's one of my closest friends. I don’t want her thinking I'm making a move on her man. I would never do something like that. And not just because she's my friend but because that is a sucker ass move. I'm not the kind of woman who makes sucker ass moves like that.”

“You are definitely not the sucker ass move type woman.” he concurred. “But he's also not her man anymore. I don’t think he is anyway.”

“You're missing the point.” She fixed her hair again in the mirror. Pulling it up wouldn’t really work with this dress but down wasn’t doing much for her either. She hated her hair. Maybe she should've kept the red wig from yesterday. It was a big hit for that less than hour that she and Kevin were at the Con.

“I seem to do that a lot.”

“I'm glad you know.” She smiled when she said it. “I'm not that type of girl.”

“That’s what I just said.” He replied. “You and Penelope have been friends forever; I think she knows that too.”

“You're wrong. We’re in that strange place and she doesn’t know that anymore.”

“Since when are you two in a strange place? I don’t even know what that means but Penelope saying she doesn’t know that makes no sense to me. She surely knows you're in a committed, awesome relationship with me and don’t need anyone else.”

“She wants to believe that, I'm sure, but now she’s questioning everything. I mean you should've gone to the Con with me but you had the morning shift and I went with Kevin. Now she's wondering if I've been waiting for him all along and now that he's available I struck.”

“Women think things like that?”

“People think things like that.” she nodded. “I'm going to have to talk to her.”

“Then talk to her.”

“It’s sensitive. It has to be done at the right moment in the right way. I don’t know if JJ’s wedding is the right time. No one wants a scene…I damn sure don’t want a scene.”

“Are we still…?” he walked out of the bathroom and stopped in his tracks. “Damn.”

“What did you forget?” she looked up from her jewelry box where she’d been digging out her earrings.

“I don’t know how it’s possible but I think I forgot for a moment just how beautiful you are. What if Kevin…?”

“C'mon, not you too. Do not do that to me right now. You know he doesn’t, babe.”

“Well he should because you're so damn beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Gina smiled. She gave up her search for just a moment, walking across the bedroom to wrap her arms around him. “How would you react if we broke up and I showed up at the Con with Spencer?”

“I’d hate it. I’d hate him and hate you and hate the world. But we’re never breaking up.”

“I kinda like the idea of you being stuck with me for all eternity.” She kissed him.

“I'm glad you do cuz that’s how it’s gonna be. What happened with Kevin and Penelope anyway? He’s been mum on the subject and I damn sure wasn’t asking her.”

“I don't want to break a confidence. They love each other; they just weren't on the same page with something that they both feel strongly about. I think if they have a serious talk they can work it out. But they can't talk right now…they just want to lick their wounds.”

“It’s so sexy when you use words like lick.” He kissed her neck and then her collarbone.

“We cannot be late tonight. We still have to pick up Kevin and get to Agent Rossi’s house. Sunday traffic in the Corridor is going to be a bitch.”

“Baby…” he sounded so cute when he whined, his hands stroking across her back and then her ass. 

“Get your hands off me, Agent Anderson.” It was hard to sound tough when he was touching her but she’d been perfecting it over the years. “If you want some when you get back you better stop touching me now.”

“Damn woman, you drive a seriously hard bargain.” He dropped his hands and was rewarded with a kiss. “Alright, do you have the MapQuest directions to Agent Rossi’s house?”

“MapQuest sucks. Kevin gave me the Yahoo map directions from his place to Agent Rossi’s.”

“Maybe tonight he and Penelope will reconcile. People love weddings.”

“You hate weddings.” Gina replied.

“I don’t…OK, I hate weddings. But JJ and Will totally deserve this. He’s been through a lot and so has she.”

“Aha,” Gina pulled the second earring from the jewelry box. “I got you, little bugger. Tell me something Anderson.”

“OK.”

“Do I have to have a bomb necklace to get a marriage proposal?” 

“What?” he asked.

“You heard me. Saying what is a total stall tactic. Do you like these earrings?”

“You look amazing.”

“Thanks.” She smiled. “Brush your hair, babe.”

“I did.”

“Brush it again.”

“What's wrong with it?” He asked.

“The faux hawk is so two years ago. Go big or go home.”

“I don’t even know what that means.” He was pushing his hair down in the mirror. He wasn’t allowed to wear this look at Quantico. Apparently he wasn’t allowed to wear this look to JJ’s renegade wedding either.

“It means let the rest of your hair grow or cut the middle.”

“Why do I even like you?’ Anderson mumbled as he went back into the bathroom.

“Cuz I'm cute and I put up with you and I'm good in bed and I love you madly.”

“I wasn’t asking you to make a list.”

“Just brush your hair and c'mon. I don’t want to be late and we still have to pick up Kevin. I'm going to warm up the car.”

He knew what that meant. That meant he had ten minutes to do everything or get left. He knew her and she would leave him. She always said it was done out of love but it left him left nonetheless. Anderson hoped Kevin and Penelope did resolve their issue, whether they got back together or just broke it off for good. 

He didn’t want that, knew how much they loved each other, but Kevin had been cramping his style lately. Kevin and Gina were close; it would be wrong to ask her not to hang out with her friend in his time of need. But now her relationship with Penelope was strained and he found himself on the end of the ‘why aren’t we married’ conversation. While all of that couldn’t possibly be Kevin’s fault, Anderson was going to blame him. 

Taking a deep breath, he fixed his hair, checking himself in the mirror once more before heading for the door. He hoped Gina had the gift because he didn’t and didn’t see it anywhere. Anderson wasn’t looking forward to this. He wanted to because he cared about JJ and this was a good day for her and her family. But by the end of the night he didn’t know what doghouse or hot seat he was going to be in.

***


End file.
